1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-light transfer method using a spatial light modulator and its display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a display apparatus in which light fluxes having intensities modulated by serial information are projected on a screen by a projection-optics system so that a two-dimensional image display can be realized. However, in such a conventional technology wherein light signals having intensities modulated based on respective picture element signals of the image signal are scanned in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction, even if required to form an optical two-dimensional image which is highly bright and has high-resolution by use of serial signals; for example, a highly accurate two-dimensional image resembling a real time condition in which 4000 picture elements are arranged in both a longitudinal direction and a lateral direction, such a requirement could not be satisfied because there was no signal transfer element capable of realizing it.